


KAPAG HANDA NA

by sqrternon



Series: tiyak sa isang libong duda-ryeji [1]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Songfic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqrternon/pseuds/sqrternon
Summary: 'Pag nilahad ang damdamin,Sana 'di magbago ang pagtingin~Kaya nga bang itaya ang pagkakaibigan para maamin ang tunay na nararamdaman?
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia/Hwang Yeji, Hwang Yeji/Shin Ryujin
Series: tiyak sa isang libong duda-ryeji [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903732
Kudos: 3





	KAPAG HANDA NA

**Author's Note:**

> Maligayang Buwan ng Wika para sa kapwa ko Pilipino! Maaaring nabasa na ito ng iba sa inyo dahil una itong inilabas sa twitter ng isa sa aking mga kaibigan (si @_supershin). Kung kayo ay may twitter, ifollow ninyo siya at tignan niyo rin ang kanyang twitter account: [twitter.com/_supershin](https://www.twitter.com/_supershin)

[Pakinggan ang kantang Pagtingin ng Ben&Ben](https://open.spotify.com/track/5l9g7py8RCblcvbZgGQgSd?si=Q0-_W3wYTGWzb3v1Oe_Mow)

**_Dami pang gustong sabihin,_ **

**_Ngunit ‘wag na lang muna_ **

**_Hintayin na lang ang hanging_ **

**_Tangayin ang salita_ **

“Yeji,” tinawag ni Ryujin ang kanyang matalik na kaibigan na mukhang kanina pa malalim ang iniisip. Lumingon si Yeji sa dalaga at saka naman ngumiti. _Ay Diyos ko, tinamaan na nga yata ako_ , iyon ang nasa isip ni Ryujin. Sa katunayan, isa lang iyon sa mga iniisip niya. Hindi niya kasi lubusang maisip na sa dinarami-rami ng babaeng pwedeng niyang magustuhan ay iyon pang matalik niyang kaibigan, ang kaibigan na nakasama niya nang lumaki. 

“O Ryujin, andyan ka lang pala, ano nga ulit ‘yong sasabihin mo sa ‘kin?” Isang malamim na buntong-hininga ang napakawalan ni Ryujin sa hangin. Ito na ang pinakahihintay niya. Nasa ika-labindalawang baitang na sila, ilang buwan na lang ay pupunta na sila ng kolehiyo; si Yeji, sa _Australia_ para mag-aral ng _nursing_ , habang siya naman ay piniling manatili sa bansa at mag-aral sa Unibersidad ng Pilipinas bilang isang _chemical engineer._ Balak niya nang aminin ang nararamdaman niya na matagal na niyang itinatago (mga sampung buwan na rin ata). 

**_‘Wag mo akong sisihin_ **

**_Mahirap ang tumaya_ **

**_Dagat ay sisisirin_ **

**_kahit walang mapala_ **

“Ah, ano kasi, yayayain lang sana kita kung gusto mong pumunta sa _milk tea shop,_ kung sa’ n tayo laging tumatambay _after school_.” Iyon ang sabi niya, tumango at ngumiti lang si Yeji sabay sabing, “Sige, basta libre mo!”

Tinawanan lang niya ang dalaga, kinuha ang bitbit nitong mga libro at nagsimula silang maglakad papunta sa kanilang destinasyon, hindi naman kasi ganoon kalayo. 

Nakabili na si Ryujin ng mga inumin, at tulad ng kanyang ipinangako, nilibre niya nga si Yeji. Babalik na sana siya sa kanilang kinauupuan kung saan niya iniwan ang kaibigan nang may biglang lumapit sa kanilang lamesa. 

Si Lia, ang isa lang naman sa mga kinaiinisang tao ni Ryujin dahil masyado raw itong mayabang, at akala mo ay ubod ng talino. Magkasama sila sa _dance team_ ng kanilang paaralan, at sila ang dalawang pinakamagaling na miyembro rito. Napatigil siya at pinanood ang dalawa, kung paano tumawa si Yeji at saka tumango. _Napakaganda niya talaga, bakit ba ako kinikilig kapag tumatawa siya?_ Napatanong siya sa kanyang sarili. Makalipas ang ilang minuto, lumabas na ng _milk tea shop_ si Lia, iyon na ang hudyat niya para puntahan ang napakasayang si Yeji. 

“Uy, Ryujin, inaya ako ni Lia sa Sabado! Panuorin daw namin ‘yung bagong pelikula. Yung LSS?” _Ah, yung LSS kung saan isa sa mga gaganap ang paborito mong banda. Yayayain din sana kita kaya lang naunahan ako._

Matagal niyang tinitigan si Yeji, at pinilit na ngumiti. “Ah talaga? Sige ah, sabihan mo ako kung maganda! Sana _mag-enjoy_ ka.” Pilit na binigkas ni Ryujin ang mga salitang iyon, hindi na ito nakakatuwa. 

“Ano nga ulit ‘yong sasabihin mo?” tanong ni Yeji.

“Ah ‘yon? Sa susunod na, hindi naman importante iyon.” Tiningnan siya ni Yeji at para bang inaaral ang kanyang mukha. _Bakit parang hindi siya sigurado?_ Ngumiti lang ang dalaga sa kanyang kaibigan, at kung may nais man siyang sabihin ay hindi na lang niya binanggit. Baka ayaw pa ni Ryujing aminin. 

**_‘Pag nilahad ang damdamin_ **

**_Sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

**_Aminin ang mga lihim_ **

**_Sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

Hinintay munang masundo ni Ryujin si Yeji bago siya nagpasundo. “Ryujin, ayaw mo pang sumabay?” 

Umiling si Ryujin sa tanong ni Yeji, sabay sabing “ _Na-text_ ko na, parating na raw.”

“ _Okay, see you tomorrow!_ ” 

Ilang minuto pa ay dumating na ang kanyang sundo. Tatlumpung minuto ang itatagal bago siya makauwi, _traffic_ na kasi sa Katipunan.

 _BAKIT NAMAN KASI HINDI KO MAAMIN? ANO BA ‘YAN SOBRANG DUWAG MO NAMAN!_ Iyon ang nasa isip ni Ryujin, bakit nga ba kasi hindi niya maamin sa kanyang kaibigan ang nararamdaman? Naduduwag nga kasi siguro siya, baka magbago nga kasi ang tingin ng dalaga. 

**_Bakit laging ganito?_ **

**_Kailangan magka-ilangan_ **

**_Ako ay nalilito_ **

Siguro sa ngayon, hindi pa ito ang tamang oras. Mukhang masaya nga si Yeji sa alok ni Lia eh, pa’no ba naman eh, mula sa ika-siyam na baitang ay gusto na pala niya ang dalagang iyon (iyon ang parating sinasabi ni Yeji sa tuwing tinatanong siya ni Ryujin). Hindi niya maubos maisip kung gaano katagal na ba siyang bulag, kung gaano katagal nang halata ang mga bagay-bagay. 

Nagpadala siguro kasi siya sa nararamdaman niya, **masyado siyang nagpadala sa mga nararamdaman niya.**

**_Iibig lang kapag handa na_ **

**_Hindi na lang, kung trip trip lang naman_ **

Lumipas ang mga linggo, unti-unti na ring tinanggap ni Ryujin ang mga pangyayari. O, unti-unti na rin niyang pinilit ang sarili na tanggapin na lang ang lahat. Wala naman na kasi siyang ibang pwedeng gawin kundi iyon. Masaya na si Yeji, hindi ba’t iyon naman ang kanyang gusto sa simula pa lamang? Hanggang ngayon ay si Yeji pa rin naman ang nasa isip niya, ang nararamdaman muna ng kaibigan niya, bago ang nararamdaman niya. 

_Siguro, ayos na rin ang ganito,_ napaisip si Ryujin. Rinig na rinig ang tawa ni Yeji mula sa kabilang lamesa ng kanilang _cafeteria_. Hindi niya kasabay ang dalaga kumain, paano ba naman kasi, naunahan siya ni Lia sa pagtatanong. 

Sila na nga pala, isa pa rin iyon sa mga pilit na tinatanggap ni Ryujin. Pasalamat na lang siya at hindi siya nawalan ng kaibigan, andyan pa rin si Yeji sa tabi niya kung kailan niya kailangan… kahit pa hati ang atensyon ni Yeji.

**_Subukan nang manalangin_ **

**_Sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

**_Baka bukas ika’y akin_ **

**_Sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

Magtatapos na ang magkaibigan sa kanilang mataas na paaralan. Sa wakas ay natapos din ang mga gabing wala silang tulog, mga gabing tambak sila ng gawain at halos hindi na sila makakain. Magtatapos si Ryujin bilang _batch valedictorian_ , iginugol niya kasi ang sarili sa pag-aaral pagkatapos magkatuluyan nina Yeji at Lia. 

Si Yeji naman ay magtatapos bilang _batch salutatorian_ , pumapangalawa siya sa kanyang matalik na kaibigan na kailanman ay hindi siya pinabayaan habang pareho nilang tinatahak ang _senior year_. Matagal na rin silang wala ni Lia, nahuli niya kasi itong may kasamang iba. Naalala ni Yeji na tinawagan niya agad si Ryujin, sinundo naman siya nito at sinamahan siya hanggang sa makatulog siya. Napangiti si Yeji sa alaalang iyon, napakabait nga naman talaga ng kaibigan niya. Maswerte siya at naging kaibigan niya ang dalaga at kailanman ay hindi siya iniwan. 

Dumating ang araw na aalis na si Yeji papunta ng _Australia_ , nag-imbita ang tatay niya para sa isang maliit na salu-salo. Syempre, nandoon si Ryujin, sino ba namang matalik na kaibigan ang mawawala sa pagtitipon na ginugunita ang pag-alis ng kaibigan niya? 

“Yeji,” tinawag siya ng dalaga at saka inayang lumabas muna saglit. “Aalis ka na bukas ng gabi?” Tiningnan ni Ryujin si Yeji, samantalang tumango naman ang dalaga. 

“Oo eh, _mamimiss_ mo ba ako?” tanong ni Yeji sa kanya. 

Niyakap niya si Yeji, at sinabing “Sobra, _mamimiss_ kita nang sobra.” Niyakap pabalik ni Yeji ang kanyang kaibigan, at ngumiti. 

Hindi na itatago ni Ryujin ang nararamdaman, ipapaalam na niya ito kay Yeji. Naduwag man siya noong mga nakaraang buwan, naunahan man siya ni Lia, hindi na iyon mangyayari sa ngayon. Aaminin na niya na gusto niya si Yeji, na nahulog na nga talaga siya sa matalik niyang kaibigan. **Hulog na hulog na, eh hindi naman siya sinalo.**

**_Pahiwatig_ **

**_Sana ‘di magbago ang pagtingin_ **

Inilabas ni Ryujin ang dala niyang sobre mula sa bulsa at saka iniabot ito kay Yeji. “Ipangako mong maiintindihan mo anuman ang nakasulat dito,” iyon ang sinabi niya bago niya iniwang mag-isa sa labas ang kaibigan. 

Simpleng kataga lang ang nakasaad sa liham na ibinigay ni Ryujin, 

“Sa katunayan Yeji, hindi ko alam paano ko ba aaminin sa ‘yo. Siguro nga huli na ang lahat para dito, pero ayokong umalis ka ng Pilipinas nang hindi ko nasasabi sa ‘yo. Matagal na kitang gusto, _grade 11_ pa lang tayo. Alam ko na kahit ano ‘ng gawin ko, hanggang _best friend_ mo lang ako. 

Hanggang sa muli, at sana sa pagbalik mo, hindi na ikaw ang nilalaman nitong puso ko.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Yeji sa kanyang nabasa. Huli na nga ba ang lahat? Siguro oo, hindi na mangyayari ang iniisip niya. 

Dahil ang totoo, mahal ni Yeji si Ryujin, nang higit pa sa pagmamahal para sa isang matalik na kaibigan. Mahal niya... ngunit natakot siyang aminin ito dahil ang buong akala niya ay hindi naging interesado ang dalaga. **Parang magkapatid lang nga naman kasi sila.**

Bakit nga ba naging sila ni Lia? Ginawa lang niya iyon para mapansin siya ng matalik niyang kaibigan at inaasahang dahil doon ay aamin si Ryujin tungkol sa tunay nitong nararamdaman. 

**_Umamin naman ah, kung kailan huli na nga lang ang lahat._ **

xx

**Author's Note:**

> ~Para sa mga takot umamin sa kanilang kaibigan ng kanilang tunay na nararamdaman, sana dumating ang araw na lalakas ang iyong loob at sasabihin mo ang tunay na nilalaman ng ‘yong puso. Sa pagdating ng araw na iyon, sana’y maintindihan ka niya kahit pa magkaiba ang naramramdaman ninyo para sa isa't-isa~
> 
> Kay @_supershin (sa twitter), maraming salamat! Dabest ka talaga! ❤
> 
> Kung nakaabot kayo rito sa dulo, maraming maraming salamat sa paglaan ng oras para mabasa ninyo ito. Sana ay parati kayong ligtas! Muli, Maligayang Buwan ng Wika!
> 
> xx, @chwellibee (sa twitter) ♡  
> narito ang aking twitter account: [twitter.com/chwellibee](https://www.twitter.com/chwellibee)


End file.
